Divergance
by PrometheusUnbound
Summary: Kakashi graduated at 5, was promoted to chunin at 6 and was a Jonin by 13. what if after bein surpassed by Naruto, Kakashi decided that he wasn't ready to let the next generation take over yet. A Divergance that changes the Naruto world, forever.


**_A/N:_ Hey, AContradictiveIntrospect here,  
**

**Well it's been a while but I'm back with a new name and a new style. To any who have read my previous stories, sorry for the haiatus but I'm back now, and with plenty of new ideas. This idea has been in the back of my head a while and I've finally put it to paper. This is sample chapter of what may be a long running story. But before that I need some feedback from you guys first. So be sure to leave me a review with any opinons or thoughts. (Ther will be no yaoi in this story. However there will be a hint of romance. If you wan a list of the pairings say so in a review.)  
**

**Well enough of this, on with the story**...

* * *

Kakashi watched as Naruto unleashed his "Rasen-Shuriken" on the off guard Kakuzu. Even as Kakashi eye darted wildly attempting to keep track of the almost limitless number of strikes, it dawned on him._ 'I've been surpassed...'_

It still hadn't fully sunk in yet. To think that the Leaf's number-one-hyper-active-knuckle-head ninja, the drop out with no talent had grown so much. Even as the attack ended leaving a gaping crater in it's wake Kakashi marveled at the irony. Watching Ino and Chouji fussing over Naruto, Kakashi finally closed his throbbing left eye.

"I'm amazed he was able to use that new technique three times." Said Tenzou with a small smile. "He was barley able to do two in our last training session."

"His quick thinking and strong self confidence allow him to try again if he fails. The kid just keeps on improving..." _'Naruto's become so strong. To take a technique that even the fourth couldn't complete that far...'_

Kakashi turned back to the crater. _'He's surpassed me.' _Kakashi still wasn't sure how he felt about that. There was the expected pride yes, however... _'It's almost time for his generation to take over...' _Looking over the exhausted boy Kakashi felt something in his chest tighten.

_'Can you sense it?You're always right in front of Naruto's eyes pushing him forward.' _Kakashi raised his eyes to the sky. _'Right, Sasuke?'_

"Senpai, It's time." Kakashi nodded to Tenzou and turned back to the crater. He felt his eye widen as he saw Kakuzu's battered body attempt to move. The man certainly was tenacious to have survived that last attack.

He heard Tenzou speaking to the kids as he lowered himself to the bottom of the crater, and again he was struck by the sheer power that must have been necessary to cause such destruction.

Kakauzu groaned at the sight of him and with a herculean effort opened his mouth. "I can't believe I was beaten by a buncha kids." Kakashi considered that for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I don't doubt we look like children to a man who fought the first Hokage." As he spoke Kakauzu turned his head to look him in the eye. "But to us, you're just a decrepit old man." He saw a spark of anger in the Akatsuki's eyes as he continued.

"That's why you're here groveling at our feet as you're about to die." Kakashi raised his hand and called forth his lightning blade. "The next generation will always surpass the previous one. It's one of the never-ending cycles of life."

And as Kakashi saw the man's eyes close in resignation, he plunged his hand into the man's last heart.

_'It's almost time for the next generation to take over...' _Kakashi leaped out of the crater and moved to join his grinning former student. _'But not yet. I'm not quite ready to just roll over and be surpassed quite yet.'_ And for the first time since he was a child, Kakashi felt a desire to become strong. As strong as he could possibly be.

* * *

Sometimes Sakura really hated being Tsunade's apprentice. Oh, she was grateful that the amazing woman had bothered with Sakura in the first place, and she loved the woman dearly, but it was moments like this that made Sakura want to strangle the Hokage.

Shizune was currently away on an ambassadorial mission and thus, the paper work that Tsunade would normally have pawned of on her assistant was pawned of on her apprentice instead. After all, it wasn't like she could just do it herself of course!

Sakura let out a noise that reminded her more of ton-ton than she would have liked as she stalked through the Hokage's tower. She had barely returned with Naruto and the others when Tsunade had approached her with an armful of documents an a much too sweet smile.

Sakura huffed and deepened her voice in an impression of the Fifth. "Oh _Sakura, _be a dear and do me a favor would you? Favor my ass!" Sakura blushed as she saw an academy instructor she recognized chuckling at her impersonation.

She lowered her face and picked up her pace. She had to go and report to Lady Tsunade that she had finished the paper work.

She also had to convince her to do her own work. Sakura had _her _own work to do after all!

As she came to a stop outside lady Tsunade's door she heard yelling. "You want _what?_" Not all that unusual in and of itself, however Sakura had never heard this particular tone before. It was laced with a peculiar mix of outrage and incredulity.

Sakura winced. She doubted whomever was Tsunade was speaking to was going to walk away from this one unscathed. "I need a few weeks of leave." Sakura blinked. That was Kakashi-sensei's voice; and had she just heard him ask for _leave?_

She pressed her head against the door and waited for the Hokage to respond. "Come on Kakashi, you can't be serious!" She could almost hear Kakashi-sensei's grin as he spoke. "Afraid so Lady Hokage."

Sakura frowned, what could be so important that her sensei would willingly give up missions for a few weeks? She'd known that man for almost four years and -baring time confined to a hospital under either herself for Lady Tsunade's watchful eye- she'd never known him to go even a _week _without some kind of mission.

It was one of the reasons she had never managed to spend much time with him over the three years Naruto was away training. Between his missions and her own work at the hospital she'd barely seen the man, unless he'd been injured. Which was unfortunately a fairly common occurrence.

"Dammit Kakashi! You know the state things are in right now! I can't afford to let one of my top Jonin just wander around the village!"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I actually planed on leaving the village..."

Tsunade snorted. "Oh that makes it so much better!"

Sakura heard Kakashi sigh. "Forgive me, my Lady, but you can't stop me." Sakura winced as she heard her master growl. However Kakashi-sensei had a point. With the exception of war times, all shinobi were required to take some time off. If Sakura remembered correctly it was a kind of reward system. One day for so many missions.

The actual number varied from rank to rank, and considering Kakashi mostly did A and S-Rank missions he was bound to have quite a few saved up. And to the best of her knowledge despite the fact that shinobi had to take some time off was mandatory -After all, who could stay sane if they had to go on mission after mission with no respite- Kakashi had never taken any leave.

"Grr. Fine. but what are you planning on doing in this time? You owe me at least that much." Sakura could hear the curiosity in her master's voice and couldn't quite deny that she too was curious.

"Simple. I'm going to train."

* * *

Tsunade sighed as Kakashi exited the office through the window. She rubbed her temples wearily, Kakashi had been right, she couldn't turn her request down weather she wanted to or not. And she _had_ wanted too. After all, what with the Akatsuki activity recently, it would be foolish to let him leave the village for an extended period of time.

No, even without the trouble with the Akatsuki, Kakashi was an invaluable asset. He'd never asked for time off before, and as such the sheer number of missions he'd completed was staggering. He was likely the most highly sought after shinobi in the village. Tsunade had lost count of the number of times he'd been requested by name since she had become Hokage.

However, despite all that, her desire to refuse him all but vanished when she looked at him in the eye. _Really _looked.

There was a spark, there that she hadn't seen in a long time. Not since Minato had passed away. No; that wasn't quite right. Kakashi had been devastated by the loss of his teacher but though dimmed, that light was still there, it wasn't until his last precious person -that Rin girl- had died that the light in his eyes had been extinguished.

After that what little was left of Kakashi's drive -that relentless desire to improve he'd been infamous for- vanished. Tsunade had been close to Sakumo when he was alive and had spent no small amount of babysitting a baby Kakashi, so it was only natural that she cared for the boy.

But despite all her and Jiraya's attempts Kakashi never really recovered. For years he'd thrown himself into progressively more dangerous missions. Often he came back so badly injured that she'd had to tend to him personally to keep him alive. This utter lack of concern for his own life, eventually led to his joining of the Anbu black ops shortly followed by his promotion to the youngest captain in it's history.

It still haunted her to think of Kakashi as he was, back then. Tsunade repressed a shiver. Barley 17, and the boy was perhaps the most terrifying person she'd ever known. So, she'd of course been delighted when the third -despite heavy opposition- pulled some strings and managed to convince Kakashi to resign and hand over the position to the even younger Uchiha traitor.

To this day Tsunade still wasn't sure exactly _why _Kakashi had agreed to resign at all, however she'd always been much to relived that he quit at all to care much about the reason why. But still, even after leaving the organization Kakashi's attitude towards missions didn't change.

Tsunade didn't think he wanted to die on the missions, If that was the case he would never have survived some the situations she knew he'd been in. However she did not really think he particularly cared whether he made it back or not.

However when Tsunade returned to be Hokage she noticed a slight change in him. She wasn't able to tell what it was but when she heard that Kakashi had gotten himself some students, she had a feeling she at least knew the cause.

Speaking of students... "Sakura, you can come in now." Tsunade raised her head as a young pink haired girl wearing a sheepish grin entered. "And just what" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow. "Were you doing outside my office?"

"Uh.."

"Because I know my apprentice would be intelligent enough not to eavesdrop on the Hokage. Wouldn't she?"

Sakura scratched the back of her neck in gesture that reminded Tsunade that perhaps her apprentice was spending a little too much time around a certain blond haired brat. "W-well, I just.." Sakura's eyes narrowed as she heard something that sounded suspiciously close to a chuckle from the woman.

Seeing the amusement in her eyes, Sakura let go of her anger with a sigh. Then perked up as she remembered what she had heard.

"Lady Tsunade, is Kakashi-sensei going somewhere?" Tsunade sighed. She had not been looking forward to explaining this to Sakura and Naruto. "Yes."

"For how long?" Sakura walked over to the desk and lay the reports she'd been carrying down. Tsunade bit back a sigh, as she glanced at the pile. She may have been able to con her student into doing most her workload for today, but she couldn't change the fact that a large number of the documents would still need her signature.

"Hard to say." She said as she picked up the first file. "But a minimum of six weeks." Sakura's eyes widened. "He had that much time saved?"

Tsunade snorted. If it weren't for the fact that a shinobi could only have six weeks saved at any given time Kakashi would likely have months, if not years worth saved up. She explained this to Sakura. "And he _isn't _leaving for a mission?" Tsunade scowled.

Ever since she'd given Sakura access, to the mission logs and financial records -purely for educational purposes of course- Sakura had taken notice of just how many solo S-class mission her teacher was involved in. Few ninja survived going on 1 such mission, and Kakashi had successfully completed dozens, so Tsunade supposed she couldn't blame the girl her paranoia.

"No, Sakura. He's leaving of his own accord, on his own time." Sakura did her best to conceal the slight slump of relief in her shoulders. "That's good. So, what is it he's going to be doing? Did he tell you?"

The Hokage didn't look up from her papers. "Yes. He said something about a training regiment." Sakura looked over the village through the window. "Training? What for? I mean Kakashi-sensei's already as strong as they come." Tsunade closed her file with a sigh.

"The boy is only a shadow of what he could be." Sakura's head snapped towards her with a disbelieving stare. That was ridiculous! Kakashi was one of the strongest ninja Sakura had ever known. He had incredibly speed, strength and technique. Not to mention an intellect that rivaled her own.

Tsunade gave a small smile and the look. "Tell me Sakura; how much do you know about Kakashi? His past? His achievements?" Sakura furrowed her brow, mentally reviewing her records. Kakashi didn't often talk about himself, and he spoke of his past even less.

"Not a lot." She admitted. It still disturbed her on occasion. She counted her sensei as one of the most important people in her life, and yet she knew remarkably little about him. Tsunade saw her student's expression darkening and felt her foot twitch against the hidden compartment in her desk.

She could really use a glass of sake right now. But she didn't dare get it out. If Sakura saw she'd simply take it off her and then Tsunade would have to find another place to hide it. "Kakashi Hatake is the only son of Sakumo Hatake, The white fang of the leaf. I assume you've heard of him?"

Sakura nodded. She told Tsunade of the stories the instructors often told while she was in the academy. The white fang was apparently the only ninja in the village who had been held in as high esteem as the Sanin. "Kakashi Hatake is, without a doubt, the most gifted ninja I've ever known. And bear in mind that I knew Orochimaru and the third and fourth Hokage. Kakashi's genius seemed to surpass even theirs. He was introduced to his training at age three by his father. His genius was apparent from the start, and so, barely a year after his instruction began he was permitted to join the ninja academy. The youngest student in the institutions history."

Sakura was able to keep her jaw from dropping. Just. Tsunade caught it and continued. "One year later, at age five, he graduated at the top of his class and was immediately assigned to the man who was considered the most able to bring out his potential. The soon to be Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

Sakura felt odd. She was numb to the shock, and this time she didn't even try to keep her jaw hinged. "With Minato as his sensei Kakashi began improving faster than ever. And despite his already famous rate of progression, no one expected him to be allowed to compete in the chunin exams at six years old. He was, and he did."

Tsunade didn't even give Sakura a chance to feel shocked. She explained that by the time the third great shinobi had started, Kakshi and Minato were already prominently listed in the bingo books of the enemy nations. "And, by the time he was twelve, -the age you Naruto were when you became Genin- he had been promoted to Jonin. All that before he got his sharingan."

Tsunade smiled as she saw the utter disbelief she saw in those glazed emerald eyes. She out-right laughed when she saw the girl swoon and quickly stood up and lead Sakura to her chair. Once she had sat her down she moved over to her window. "Tell me, considering all that, is Kakashi as strong as he should be?"

Sakura swallowed. If that was true, then Kakashi should be...Sakura wasn't even sure. She'd considered Kakashi one of the strongest ninja she knew already, right up there with Tsunade and the other Sanin. It was hard to imagine him even stronger than he was. Eventually she recovered enough to shake her head.

"What happened?" Tsunade sighed and leaned her head against the cool glass for a moment before turning to face her student.

"Sakura...are you sure you want to know Kakashi's story? Because once I tell you, you can't simply choose to not know." Sakura saw the sadness in her master's gaze and attempted to lighten the mood. "Well I know Naruto's and Sasuke's past, and Kakashi's cant be worse than that right?"

And Tsunade gave her a look so haunted and filled with pain that Sakura regretted saying anything. "I don't know. But if anyone has had a harder life than them it's Kakashi." The pain in Tsunade's voice almost made Sakura simply get up and leave. Almost.

"Tell me. Please."

Tsunade nodded. "Now this isn't really my story to tell, so I can only give you the bear minimum of the events.. If you want any details you'll have to ask Kakashi for them." And so, Tsunade explained everything. She spoke of the mission where Kakashi's teammate died at left him his sharingan, and of the impact it had on Kakashi.

She also explained the terrors of the war and how Kakashi was often involved in the most high risk missions where failure was not an option. By the time she arrived at the nine tails invasion and the death of the Fourth the sun was setting. Sakura didn't notice. She simply curled up in Tsunade's too large chair and drank in her every word.

When the story was nearing it's end with Tsunade recalling how Kakashi's last teammate -Rin- had died, and Kakashi subsequent promotion to Anbu, Sakura had no more tears left in her. Tsunade explained that after his last important person was gone Kakashi simply stopped caring. He no longer had any desire to improve, and had no purpose beyond completing his next mission. And though he still improved remarkably quickly he never actually put any effort in to his development.

The tale ended with Tsunade describing how she left the village and receiving the news that the third had somehow convinced Kakashi to retire. "But he was still broken." Tsunade looked out the windows surprised to see the moon staring back at her.

"Honestly? I didn't think he'd ever recover. But when I came back to the village to be Hokage, I saw that I was wrong." She offered the plae girl in her seat a small, but genuine smile. "And it's all thanks to you. You and Naruto are the reason Kakashi is going on this trip of his at all."

"For the first time since he was a child Kakashi has something he wants to protect. Something he views as precious." It was true, Tsunade knew. Kakashi had looked more alive -more passionate- a few hours ago than Tsunade had ever seen him.

"It seems that Naruto's new strength finally woke him up." _'And it's about damn time.'_

Sakura thought about that. It was true Naruto had become incredibly strong, much stronger than Sakura was. The same was true for Sasuke. The two had grown so powerful and had left Kakashi and her behind. And now Kakashi-sensei was about try and catch up. "Lady Tsunade?" She asked as she rose from the chair. "How many days of leave have _I_ got stored?"

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he left the memorial site. He'd planned on leaving hours ago, but as he always did when visiting the stone, he lost track of time. Well, he supposed it didn't matter. He was leaving now. And he could already see the village gates over the head of his book.

He blinked as he noticed a familiar head of pink hair leaning by the gates with a thick pack strapped to her back. Sakura smiled as she saw him approach. "You're late. Lady Tsunade said you were leaving three hours ago." Kakashi raised his brow. "That's true, but on my way here I stopped to help an old lady home with her shopping."

Kakashi blinked. "Why are you here anyway Sakura? Got a mission?" She looked away.

"Not..exactly." Kakashi waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath and did so. "Lady Tsunade told me about you're plan. You're going of alone to train." She bowed her head. "Please let me come with you!" Kakashi blinked. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I know you're going to be busy with you're own training but that's fine, I could work alone and just get a few pointers every now and then! I promise I won't slow you down, and I'll learn quickly!" _'Please, I don't want to be useless again. I don't want to be left behind!_

Kakashi was alarmed when he saw the tears. Then he realized what was going on; she was worried he was going to turn her down. His chest ached at the realization; had he really been so poor a Sensei that she thought he'd refuse her? That he would simply deign it too bothersome and simply ignore her?

"I've already gotten permission, and I-" Her tirade was cut short when she felt a hand gently rest atop her head. She jerked her head up and saw Kakashi's eye crinkled in that charming way that meant he was smiling. "Of course you can come Sakura. But I'm warning you, this will be the hardest thing you've ever done. Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded beaming. "Absolutely!" Kakashi lowered his hand with a smile.

"Well then, shall we head out?"

* * *

**Remember to review! Seriously! Even if it's just a simple "I like this" Or "I hate this."**


End file.
